


Nighttime Accidents

by milkyuu



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Tythan, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Ethan has a bedwetting accident that leaves him feeling little -- so it's up to Tyler to help him get comfy and clean again!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual ageplay, bed wetting, diapers, and slightly suggestive themes (for only a paragraph!). If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Sorry for being gone so long! Here's some little Ethan and daddy Tyler I wrote for a good friend of mine! ∩(︶▽︶)∩

All Ethan could feel was warmth. Warmth surround his entire lower body, comforting him from the cold temperature of his room. With a smile, he sleepily pulled his blanket closer to him, nuzzling the soft fabric to his chest. The warmth traveling down his legs to puddle under him. 

Wait, puddle? 

Ethan groaned, sitting up. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Confused, Ethan pulled back his blanket. His dark eyes widened at the scene before him. 

His crotch was soaked, the sweatpants he wore to bed now darkened by his accident. The sheets wet, the light blue fabric now dark and shiny in the dim light. Ethan could make out the small puddle under him. The now cold and uncomfortable material sticking to his skin, making him wince. The panic started as soon as he got out of bed, the soft pitter patter of his urine hitting the floor. 

"No no no," he whimpered to himself, panic and anxiety growing in him. It grew more as he looked at his bed -- completely soaked, small droplets of urine dripping down slowly. How did he pee so much? How did he not feel it? Was he going incontinent? 

Tears began to well in his eyes as he whimpered, his mind going quiet. He felt...smaller, more vulnerable, more scared. His body shook as he quickly gathered up a dry blanket. Anything to hide his shame. He tried to fight back the headspace he was going into, tried to go back and handle it like an adult. 

But the minute he opened Tyler's door and saw his sleeping frame, he knew he was secure in headspace. 

Ethan shuffled towards Tyler, tears running down his cheeks as he gently tapped Tyler's shoulder. Watching him stir made him cry more, wondering if he'd be punished. 

"Nnngh," Tyler groaned, squinting at the figure before him. The smell hitting him, stale urine. "Ethan?"

Whimpers, and then full on sobs woke Tyler up more as he reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. Dim light filled the room as he saw Ethan, face red and tearful. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You okay?" Tyler asked, shifting to sit up in his bed. His eyes wandered down to Ethan's feet, seeing the soaked bottom half of his sweatpants. 

"Daddy, had accident," he sobbed, "didn't mean it, I'm-I-" he cried harder, hugging the blanket closer to him. 

It all clicked together for Tyler. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly stood up from his bed. Realizing how deep Ethan was in headspace tonight pulled at his heartstrings. The way he relied on Tyler so much made him smile softly at the smaller male. 

"oh, cmon bud," he replied with a sympathetic sigh, "everyone has accidents from time to time. It's not your fault, and Daddy's not mad, okay? Daddy loves you very much. Nothing will change that, not even a little accident like this," he said, pulling Ethan into a tight hug. 

Ethan hugged him back, nuzzling his wet tear stained face into Tyler's soft shirt. His whimpers loud as Tyler rubbed his back. Anything to relax his baby boy. 

"Okay. Here's the plan: Daddy's gonna set you in a nice and warm bubble bath. You can play with your duckies and toy boat while I get your bed nice and clean, does that sound good to you?" Tyler asked. 

Ethan looked up under his blue bangs, sucking softly on his thumb. He nodded. 

"Alright, let me get your bath started and you can get your duckies," he finally smiled, rushing to the bathroom to open the cupboard. Tyler followed behind, still somewhat groggy as he turned on the warm bath water, taking extra care to dip the right amount of bubble bath in the rising water. 

"Daddy? Should I take firefighter duckie or policeman duckie?" Ethan asked, holding up the small yellow toys. Both of them dressed in tiny outfits. 

Tyler stood up to kiss the top of Ethan's blue hair, giggling as he held onto his toy ducks. "I think both, they need each other if they're gonna keep my baby boy company." 

Ethan smiled, his cheeks now returning to their normal color as Tyler turned off the water. Pink and blue bubbles filling the tub, slowly falling to the tiled floor of the bathroom. 

"Arms up!" Tyler said, helping Ethan get undressed. Taking extra care to remove his soaked sweatpants and boxers, the material sliding down, wetting his legs. Ethan winced, Tyler quickly bagging up the wet clothing and setting it aside -- making a mental note to wash them before cleaning up Ethan's bed. 

He helped Ethan in the bath, grabbing a wash cloth and soap. 

"Daddy? Duckies?" 

"Oh, right! Sorry, duckies." He said, handing them gently to Ethan. 

Tyler washed Ethan throughly, running the wash cloth over his pale skin, scrubbing lightly. He washed in between Ethan's legs, who whimpered quietly. He watched as Ethan poked his toy ducks, biting his lip as Tyler continued to wash his crotch. Just as quickly as he started, he moved on, scrubbing Ethan's legs under the bubble filed water. 

"Daddy, hair?" 

"You want your hair washed too bud?"

Ethan nodded, holding his toy ducks close to him. A lone toy duck, dressed as a sailor, bobbed in the bubbly water. He squealed as Tyler tilted his head back, warm water relaxing him, Tyler's fingers washing his blue strands of hair. Soapy water fell down his back as he rinsed it once more, Ethan giggling, "all clean now?"

"All clean," the taller male smiled, kissing Ethan's cheek. 

"Can you be a good boy and play with your duckies while daddy cleans up your bed?" 

"Yeah!" Ethan said, waving a hand as Tyler picked up the bag of wet clothes and went to work. He could hear the washing machine down the hall start, then Tyler's footsteps leading down the hall. 

Ethan played with his toys -- a duck dressed as a football player finding its way into Ethan's mouth, gently sucking on its rubber tail like a pacifier. He poked and pushed his toy ducks, watching them sway in the bubbly water. Their colorful outfits and tiny squeaks when he squeezed them made him giggle, suddenly wishing his daddy was there. Wishing he could show his daddy his silly duckies, and have daddy play with him. 

Ethan gently leaned back against the porcelain of the bathtub. The bubbles surrounding his body. The gentle pull of his mouth around the makeshift pacifier. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the gentle warm water.

"Hey, Ethan? It's Daddy," Tyler whispered, shaking Ethan up, "it's not safe to sleep on the bath, cmon, let's get you padded up for bed."

Ethan smiled, Tyler snuggling him into fluffy warmed towels. He pulled the plug, the toy ducks laying on the edge of the tub. 

"Say bye bye to the duckies," Tyler said, gently pulling the duck out of Ethan's mouth, "including this one."

Ethan whimpered, making grabby hands at the toy. Tyler kissed Ethan's forehead, "don't worry! We have your paci waiting for you, promise!" 

Ethan sniffled, waving goodbye to the toy ducks as the water drained. The bubbles popping as Tyler carried Ethan to his bedroom. 

He started with his hair, the blue staining the towel slightly. The way his wet hair spiked out in different directions made Tyler chuckle. As he dried his body, Ethan became restless, whining and stomping. 

"Someone's sleepy, eh? Lay down for Daddy so I can get you in a nice and warm diapee, okay?"

Ethan nodded, laying down on the blanket they always used for changes. He lifted his behind, the crinkly diaper, adorned with blue and white hearts, surrounded his middle section. The thick material spreading out his legs, giggling as Tyler applied oil and powder. 

"Daaaddy," he whined, pointing at the lone blue pacifier. Tyler quickly taped the diaper up snug against Ethan before popping the pacifier into his mouth, Ethan greedily suckling. His tired dark eyes looked up at Tyler innocently, blue stands of hair falling in front of them. 

"Onesie or footie pjs?" Tyler asked, an eager Ethan pointing at the footie pajamas, teddy bears repeated on the fabric. 

"Good choice, gonna keep you warm and snug!" 

Finally, after one final zip, Ethan was dressed for bed, kicking his feet as he snuggled under the new bedding. The slight smell of baking soda used to get rid of his accident. Ethan lazily sucked on the pacifer as Tyler plugged in a moon night light, the corner closest to Ethan being illuminated by the small light. 

"...daddy?"

"Yeah? What is it, sweet pea?"

"...sleepover? Don't like being 'lone."

The blankets shuffled, Tyler putting their supplies away. With a yawn, he snuggled next to Ethan. Burying them under the warm blankets for the night, "of course, anything for my little blue boy."

Ethan smiled, cuddling up close to Tyler for the night, falling asleep to the gentle beating of his heart.

"Goodnight, Ethan, I love you so much."

///

Ethan, now out of headspace and in regular clothes, (after well, being charged out of his wet diaper) and Tyler sat eating cereal. The bright and early Sunday sun shining through the kitchen. 

"I'm telling you, it was like, dinosaurs and sharks fighting in space. It was the weirdest dream I've ever had." 

"What about the dream with the birds and the octopus last week? I thought that was your weirdest dream," Tyler replied, lazily eating his cereal, laughing along with Ethan. 

"There are so rad," Amy said, appearing in the kitchen with Mark.

"Look! This one's a cute little policeman! He squeaks!" Mark said, demonstrating. 

"Oh, hey Ethan, morning Tyler," Amy said, holding a toy duck in her hand, "weirdest thing just happened. Mark got up to take a shower and look at what was chilling on the tub! Cute little toy ducks!"

"Yeah, no idea where they came from, I kinda want to keep the little duck dressed as a sailor though," Mark added in, tossing it over to Amy.

Ethan's face turned red with a blush, giggling awkwardly. Tyler laughed as he hugged him close. 

"Yeah, no idea where those came from."


End file.
